


Folie De Grandeur

by JACOBINE



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: 2p! Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Angst, Blood and Gore, Drama, F/F, Gore, Hinted Abuse(???), Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JACOBINE/pseuds/JACOBINE
Summary: "Ho? Now you wish to defy me?"With the sickest grin she could muster, she lowered to the poor girl's face and chuckled."I'm afraid not, little serf. You are deemed as my property, and if you were to fail to obey, you will be nothing but a corpse lying in the pool of her own blood, your last dying breath would fall on deaf ears."





	1. The Mirror

**─ PROLOGUE: PART I ─**  

 

"... _Eugh_ , why do I have to clean all of them? It's literally an apartment full of mirrors!"

Akko groaned, facing the cracked mirror before her. The surface of the reflective glass was cracked, covered in dust and grime; it's wooden frame was quite old, moss growing everywhere along with small fungi; the overall state of the mirror saying it was far too old, and was never used. Akko could not help but stare at herself in the image, noticing that her reflection looked slightly different compared to her own appearance.

Her reflection still wore the same uniform and same hairstyle, yet the expression on her face looked far loose. She obviously held the image of a laid back, person but something bothered Akko about the expression her other self donned. She looked like she was plotting something deep inside; and Akko never even remembered crossing her arms over her chest or adjusting her tie.

She realized, that this reflection of hers had a mind of it's own.

"...Are you done with your staring? I find it quite rude when people lay their eyes on my for a long period of time, haven't your parents taught you about discipline before?"

 The reflection began to move once again, it's lips curling into a frown as she leaned to the wall ( _decorated with cracks, peeling paint and dried blood_ ), adjusting the cuffs of it's sleeves in an attempt to look presentable.

"...W-Who are you?!"

─ I _**am** _ you, but at the same time, I am _**not** _ you."

The reflection nonchalantly replied, it's small smile returned, a hand flying to it's mouth as it chuckled quietly to itself. Seemingly amused with Akko's reaction as it's eyes fly back to stare into hers.

"My apologies for the rudeness earlier. I am Atsuko Kagari, the same name, the same appearance, the same person. But at the same time, I am not the same as you, which you already took notice at encountering my demeanor."

The words that came from her own voice felt foreign, Akko had the feeling that Diana was rubbing off at her reflection, or other self. It doesn't even matter.

"But please, call me Atsuko, so that you do not get confused with both of our names. I have worked with this mirror to communicate with my other self, in this case, it is you; the one who unlocked the Grand Triskelion."

Her back straightened, chin held high as her hands clasped itself behind her back. As if to show that " _Atsuko_ " was far more superior than Akko.

"Let me get to the point..."

She began, hands slamming onto what it seems to be, a table or counter.

"Are you tired of people doubting your abilities and thought that Diana was the one who unlocked the Grand Triskelion? Are you tired of people bullying you since you are deemed inferior due to belonging to a non-magical lineage? Are you tired of dragging your friends down while they all brush it off? Are you tired of being doubted by your own teachers?"

" _Atsuko_ " asked, face contorting into anger as each question slipped from her lips. Hands balling into fists as she mentioned all the struggles Akko went through, and still going through. The memories of the seniors mocking laughter as they continued to torment herself flooded into Akko's mind; she had enough of them, and had enough of hiding behind her friends' backs like a coward. Enough is enough, she was done with their crap.

"You see? You hated _**every second**_ you spent here in Luna Nova, excluding all the time you spent making friends. You hated people _**mocking** _ you and pushing your head further into the _**mud**_. You had _**enough** _ of their torment. You want to be finally _**accepted** _ for who you are, not because you made both Diana Cavendish and Andrew Hanbridge fall in love with you, not because you broke the tradition of the Samhain Festival, not because you were the wielder of the Claiomh Solais, not because you unlocked the Grand Triskelion, _**but for who you are**_."

Akko slammed a fist onto the mirror's surface, but no damage was done.

"Stop, stop, stop it. Just tell me what do you want, I want to get out of here!"

She cried, head raising to show the tears falling from her face. She was done keeping that happy smile on her face, she was done with pretending to be content with what she had, she was done with every shit that people threw at her face just to see her break.

"Take my place whilst you take mine. You will finally achieve full happiness temporarily, while I make changes to your world and fix it to your liking.

─ ...What would I do, then?

─ Do not make decisions to quickly, return to me when you finally have your official answer."

Akko wiped her tears, nodding.

"Just get yourself in trouble as usual, then we can speak once again."

* * *

  _ **"I promise, you will no longer bear pain."**_


	2. Trechery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Watching k-drama helps."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the comments you all gave me, this is the second chapter aka the second part of the prologue
> 
> [omgionlymadetwopartsoftheprologueanditsalreadyshit]

 

**** **─ PROLOGUE: PART II ─**

 

"What is a world, when without of pain?

─ Unbalanced?

─ Indeed you are correct, the world would be unbalanced if pain takes control, or pain disappears forever. Life would be meaningless and deemed boring if there was no pain."

And for the first time, their fingers brushed slightly, before the magical barrier of the mirror pushes them out of it's surface quickly, denying any access for the two witches further, as they could only see and hear each other, but to never have any minimal, human contact.

"No matter how many times you run away, there would always be pain, there is no end to it, but someday, you would embrace the pain and finally rest."

She pressed her hand onto the mirror's surface, meeting Akko's hand, although separated by the magical mirror they communicated with each other. Foreheads pressing itself against the glass as their eyes met one another. Red swimming pools of mixed emotion, faces weary, hands yearning for contact; Akko felt like she finally found her long lost sibling and were finally given the chance to reunite and become one again.

"Why are you asking me this?"

Akko asked, somehow stuck in place.

"I want to make sure that your decision is official and very well-thought."

Replied Atsuko, closing her eyes and hummed.

"Even I hold concern for my clients, whether they are my other self or not."

Akko watched her counterpart stroke the mirror's surface gently, as if in an attempt to comfort her or make direct contact with her. She felt at ease, even though it was just temporarily, she was at peace. Despite the unfamiliar loving smile that her counterpart gave, it reminded her the warmth of her teacher, and so she leaned in to further be closer to the " _warmth_ ".

"I'm sorry, but I can't really accept the deal... I can't just... give away everything that I worked so hard for..."

"No worries, I understand. It's just..."

The young witch watched her counterpart disappear for a moment, before returning once more.

"C-Can you at least do me a favor? It's been a long time since I last had human contact, since I was searching for Atsuko Kagari's like you to save."

Says the counterpart, shaky hands returning to press against the mirror.

"I-I know that all of my friends are outside of this makeshift realm, but I have a m-mission to accomplish. I want to s-save all Atsuko Kagari's from despair and give them the h-happiness they deserved..."

She continued, tears falling from her eyes.

" ** _Please_**."

Akko couldn't stand to watch her other self cry and beg for human contact, begging to finally touch someone after stuffing herself into a " _makeshift realm_ ". So the young witch agreed, letting her fingers push past the mirror's liquid-like surface, creating ripples as if it was water. Their hands finally clasping together and tightly gripped one another as Akko's body slipped through the large mirror.

"Thank you."

Atsuko whispered, wrapping her arms around Akko into a tight embrace, which the other returned.

They stayed stuck together, arms around one another as they rest their heads on each other's shoulders, one of them were crying whilst the other comforts her. Fingers intertwining, gazes connected, foreheads pressed, bodies close, and hearts beating as one; two people of the same person, reunited for once.

_**"And goodbye."** _

Once Akko was released, she was quickly pushed down to what it seems to be the ground, with Atsuko on her stomach. A sick grin on her face as she wipes her tears away.

_**"Insolent fool, are you? I can't believe you fell for my little act."** _

She cackled, hands wrapping around Akko's throat with her nails sinking onto light skin.

"It took me a few drama classes to accomplish this, do you know? It is pathetic to see you like this... so easily deceived, just like Croix said."

Akko gasped for air, kicking her legs and clawed Atsuko's wrists, struggling with the heavy weight on her stomach. ( _Akko, noticing the gravity runes on her "foe", her face paled._ )

"W-What are you?"

"A woman obsessed with power, of course!"

Their heads made contact, the other retreating as she grasped her head in pain, hissing loudly.

"I'm sick and tired of people looking down on me, and you will take my place here. So be a good girl and stay put!"

They wrestled each other for dominance, yelling incoherent Japanese, insulting one another, clawing each other, tugging at any lock of hair they could get their hands on, and a few punches they managed to send. They were basically spiders fighting for food.

"Get off me, you _**disgusting animal!**_ "

Atsuko screamed, pushing Akko away and took her fighting stance, a syringe in hand.

"Me?! _**You're**_ the animal here! You basically wanted to kill me or something!"

Akko screamed back, despite panicking inside, she sent a fist hits Atsuko's left jaw with a sickening crack to listen to, stumbling backwards as she held her jaw in pain, groaning loudly before returning the punch to Akko's right row of ribs, the other also stumbled back from the pain.

They both panted heavily, continuing to exchange blows as none of them never had the will to back down and make a run for the only exit they have. Releasing their war cries as they did what they could to get at each other's necks, it was do or die, only the last man standing wins.

"I'm leaving this place alive!"

"Not if I sent you to your _**grave**_ , fool!"

Atsuko was trapped in an amateur choke-hold, being constantly punched in the gut as she sunk her teeth onto Akko's arm, clawing her face as she desperately fights for air, her chest tightening from the lack of oxygen and bile creeping up her throat as her gut was beaten with no hints of stopping.

" _ **Ow!**_ "

She recently sent a punch to Akko's groin, moving away as she smirked at the look on her foe's face. A broken nose, mouth cut open, clothes sloppily and ruined by scratches and tugging, showing multiple spots of dark blue. Atsuko on the other hand had far more worst, her face exploded into a bloody pulp, her presentable appearance turned into of a bruised delinquent, even her forearms are bruised from blocking most of Akko's punches.

"You're a fucking animal."

Atsuko seethed, gripping her stomach.

"A-And you're a monster."

Akko spat back, returning to her previous stance.

They glared at each other, waiting for one to make a move before ending it for once and for all. The other looked around, as if looking for something to hide, or somewhere to get into one's blindspot; whilst the other eyed her carefully, remaining cautious and on high alert.

Loud panting, grunting and groaning coming from both individuals were music on their ears, as if impressed of their work done to one another's body.

Minutes of waiting for one to move, Atsuko made a mad dash for the exit.

Akko hot on her tail and dove straight for her foe, which she missed and watched her escape out of the mirror, swiftly passing through before the mirror solidifies, leaving her alone in the "world" Atsuko lives in.

And the said world began to turn smaller and smaller, eventually returning to it's original state; a small, clean bathroom with the large mirror just above the sink.

The Japanese took a large breath, sighing loudly.

_**This was going straight to hell real fast.** _

* * *

**_"How does it feel to be stabbed in the back, twice?"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have many difficulties with fight scenes, or any scenes in particular. Please understand the... horrible writing of scenes due to haste of finishing the prologue. I don't have much time or my computer would shut off. (I'm currently in a computer shop whilst writing this.)
> 
> [ Cover: http://imgur.com/CmML1W7 ]


	3. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝ I have a bad feeling about this... ❞
> 
> Detective Sucy is now on the case!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC Sucy, and Sulotte fluff that is extremely rushed.

**─ CHAPTER I ─**

 

 

 

> _Days, days since Akko was finally out of cleaning duty. Sucy sensed that something was... different with the brunette._
> 
> _Ranging from skill, to personality wise._
> 
> _Akko was... unpredictable, way more than before._
> 
> _From first failing a simple spell, to nearly mastering an advanced one._
> 
> _Then, her personality ranges from normal to paradox of emotions._
> 
> _Others don't notice, only Sucy has. Diana had her suspicions, but soon gave up later. Now, Sucy is left to see through the brunette's mask alone, the only one to see the truth behind her forced_ _happiness._

* * *

 

"...Heh."

The class topic made Sucy feel nostalgic, memories of the fading past comes back to her as the blurred faces of her old friends returned. Their contorted laughter and strange voices reaching in her ears, as the good and bad memories come once again. By now, they're probably in first year college, or the last years of their senior high.

"Carefully open the frog's stomach, they say, it would be good education, they say."

She spoke under her breath, her exposed eye focusing on her right, seeing Akko's expression, her blood ran cold.

It was eerie, her expression was eerie, her aura was scary. Eyes was obvious of dark intent, gleaming under the shadow of her bangs, a sickening smile as the scalpel was slowly dragged down the frog's flesh, revealing it's organs all in it's glory. Sucy swore she saw the frog's heart was beating just a second ago.

And she didn't even notice, she was holding her own breath.

"...Sucy, are you okay?"

Probably, that was her imagination fucking up her mind again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Lotte. You done yet?"

Lotte responded with a loud, disgusted noise, her hands were shaking as it neared the dead frog's body.

She's squeamish, not the biggest fan of gore nor anatomy of specimens. Even just thinking about of dissection would make the FInn sick to the bone, legs weak as bile slowly crept up her throat, threatening to spill out the left-over nutrients that were probably not yet digested completely. Sucy would've laughed at Lotte's reaction, but that would be mean, and teasing her isn't really the best option either. Breaking a innocent girl's heart would be a crime, especially if she's _head over heels_ for that girl─

_**Wait, what?** _

"Fuck. That."

The puce-haired witch says out loud, placing a hand over her face to cover the rest of her pink face, mentally cursing herself in her native tongue for even mentioning her cru─ **No,** friend in her little love-scandal─

_**SHUT. UP.** _

"Focus, Manbavaran. Piste ka talaga."

Sucy blames Akko for the disparity of her emotions today.

**─ A Little Later ─**

"...Well done, Miss Kagari."

Finnelan choked out, currently in disbelief as the doe-Lotte nuzzled her hand, something like a dog would do to it's master to gain attention.

"But must it take form of your teammate?"

All eyes went to Lotte, whom turned red in embarrassment at the mention of her mythical counterpart. Not only does the creature have her form, the most embarrassing thing was probably because the mythical being was... topless, but no other human features, only for a four-pointed star to sit right between the valley of it's breasts─ **For the love of God, Manbavaran, stop thinking about those things!**

"Uhm, yes...? I mean, it's not like I see Lotte that way, but she reminds me of a doe so..."

Akko sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"It would've been Diana as a unicorn-centaur, but I think she'll kill me for that─ _ **Oops.**_ "

Amanda roared with laughter, as others turned to see Diana's face turning pink.

Sucy first ignored the environment, then the world itself. Leaving herself alone with her own thoughts.

 _ **Before**_ , Akko was just an idiot who had the strongest determination compared to other people Sucy met. She had a fierce soul, a strong fighting spirit despite her lack of intellect, and tend to rush head first to every obstacle without even thinking about it.

But  _ **now**_ , Akko turned wiser, and calmer even. She became more advanced at spells, and now capable of flying a broom by herself. Her personality also seemed to change, now becoming a laid-back person, someone who has longer patience and has a better form of contemplating instead of usually spitting out the most idiotic and insane ideas Sucy has ever heard.

_**And no one even noticed her strange and obviously different behavior and intellect.** _

The case is still open, and can be still be followed, only just needed a bit more proof to see if Akko wasn't really... Akko herself anymore.

* * *

 

 

 

> _In conclusion, Akko may or may not have a personality switch. No one can easily change, let alone intellectually that fast, maybe she drank the potion of perception? No, that's a forbidden potion  to own or drink, let alone difficult to obtain._
> 
> _Maybe Akko just hit her head? No. The brunette was quite durable. From withstanding the spell of murowa to withstanding countless falls from her broom, she was stronger than average. And that she was training herself with multiple gravity runes with the help of Urs─Chariot. So, not brain damage or head trauma there._
> 
> _Other than change in intelligence, her personality was also warped. She would range from being a Diana 2.0 to a cold-blooded bastard. Sometimes snapping at nothing, then acting like an anxious freak later. Something like having cases of PTSD, but from what Sucy remembered, Akko has never faced trauma, unless if you count knowing about the truth of Shiny Chariot; stealing their dreams and their ability to fly would make anyone mad._
> 
> _Seriously, are people just dumb enough to notice the differences in Akko, or maybe Sucy was just overthinking?_
> 
> _She wasn't so sure._

* * *

 

"On a scale of one to ten, how dumb are you people?"

Sucy asked herself, gently tapping the glass of her flask. Removing the goggles from her eyes as she slowly swayed the potion from side to side, shoulders slumping and sighing loudly. Boy, she was tired, even spending three nights with no sleep, her potion still gives no effect despite following every single instruction she read repeatedly. She could feel her head spinning from the constant brainstorming and from the lack of rest. She wanted to hurl, but was in no place to do so. Staining the pages of her book or her desk with her own bile is disgusting, and hard to cleanse.

"Are you sure you're fine? You just spent three nights on that, and still not finished."

Lotte on the other hand, seemed fine. She has good hours of sleep per night and was undisturbed, she isn't really doing much other than reading, studying, or humming around the small dorm they're roam in. Sucy wished she could at least rest for a bit, but finishing this potion of hers was her first priority.

" _Lintik! Anak ng puta! Nakaka-buwisit tong potion na to, punyeta!_ "

The Filipino broke, cursing in her native tongue as her grip around the flash tightened. It only lasted for a solid three minutes before calming down.

Lotte shook her head, cringing at the string of curses and wrapped her arms around Sucy to comfort her. Placing her chin on the headful of puce hair, inhaling the other witch's scent as she began to hum a little tune to further stimulate calmness. Feeling the witch's body slump against hers, she was calm, but the Finn didn't move away and insisted on staying. She was worried, and needed the stressed witch to at least calm down and take back her wasted hours of three nights. 

They stayed like that for thirty minutes, before Lotte felt the pain prickling on her legs from standing for too long.

"Come with me."

Guiding Sucy to her bed and sat down, patting the spot beside her for Sucy to sit, whom gladly took the spot.

Words full of warm, a sweet and calming voice, bodies sharing warmth and a good night's rest. That's all Sucy needed, for now.

And she was thankful, as the previous dark thoughts about Akko's sudden change and her useless potions, was all swept away with Lotte's reassuring words, her very presence can easily bring comfort in Sucy's soul so quickly, she wanted to thank her for everything she gave to her.

But now, she wants to sink into her bed, arms around one another as she falls into deep slumber.

* * *

 

_**"Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter was yet again rushed! I had school and writer's block!
> 
> I'm also currently studying for our monthly test and deciding on what should I write for this chapter, it ended up with a bunch of drafts, and so I decided to stick with Sucy having her suspicions and having Lotte to comfort her when needed. The idea was caught after seeing a bunch of sulotte art on my dashboard in tumblr, hahaha-
> 
> I hope you guys don't hate me for the many days of lack of updates, or hiatus.
> 
> [Translations:]
> 
> 1\. Piste ka talaga: Roughly translates to "damn you"  
> 2\. Lintik! Anak ng puta! Nakaka-buwisit tong potion na to, punyeta!: "Lintik! Son of a bitch! Curse this fucking potion / This potion pisses me off, dammit!"
> 
> [P.S: Lintik actually means wishing someone you hate be blasted by lightning, it's a common filipino curse word from Visayas.]
> 
> [P.S.S: I'm also from the Philippines, but I'm not Visaya nor can I translate it fluently. I'm also raised in a english-speaking household and tend to curse a lot in most Filipino curse words, so I'm not really best in Tagalog [A Filipino Dialect spoken mostly in Central Luzon and Northern Luzon [i think????]]


	4. Lights Out [I]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ─ Lights Out [Part I]
> 
> ❝ Beware, the deeper you go, the darker it gets. ❞

**_─ Chapter II ─_ **

 

A small clink from Atsuko’s glass as it slowly hits the table, the ice within the glass shaking along with its contents. Humming as she awaited for Sucy’s question.

“Be honest with me, Akko.”

Never did the witch heard Sucy this serious, but decided to play along.

“About what, exactly?

─ What happened in that mirror room. You’re obviously not acting like yourself.”

 ** _Oh? Someone finally found out?_**   Atsuko winced, maybe the people here are so easy to deceive after all, not only that dumbass counterpart, and now her friends? This game was too easy to beat.

“Nothing, I’ve talked to a few people through the mirrors, but never accepted a single offer from them. It’s obvious that they wanted out and would cause hell  if they did.”

 ** _Smooth._** Atsuko praised herself.

“I’m pretty sure _my_ _Akko_  doesn’t have a dictionary shoved up in her ass, nor is she cocky and **_great_** at magic to the point of mastering spells.”

Atsuko glowered, the room growing colder.

“And I’m pretty sure that _my Sucy_ is more of a bitch than you are.”

Sucy froze. Atsuko was sure that she was gripping her wand, probably preparing in case the brunette attacks first.

“So you’re not _my_ Akko, so who are you?

─ Same name, same person. But different compared to yours.”

A chuckle, _a chuckle._ The new Akko─ ** _No_** , Atsuko must be mocking Sucy.

“I’m surprised to see that someone finally found out. Congratulations. You’re the first one to notice, by the way. It’s pathetic to see that the people here are ignorant and foolish, compared to my people, who barely even listened to me.”

Sucy clenched her jaw tightly, glaring at the intruder.

“And now, look at you, already fallen at the hands of a puppet master. This must’ve been what Akko feels, scared and lonely. Cornered like a little doe… _But that suits Lotte better._

─ What do you want from us?! And don’t you dare touch anyone else!”

Now on her feet, wand aimed at the intruder, who kept her composure.

“ ** _TELL ME!_**

─ Yell all you want, no one can come to your resc─

─ **_MUROWA!_** ”

Atsuko was sent flying to the wall, she was gladly capable of putting muffling talismans around the dorm before engaging an interrogation with Sucy.

The said witch was still standing, arms shaking, slowly nearing her shelves of potions before hastily throwing them at Atsuko.

“…Y-You call that poison? _Manbaravan’s_ potions can be way more _dangerous_ than yours.”

Atsuko sneered, moving away from the wall before Sucy can cast another spell and dashed for her wand, which was blasted away from the previous spell before.

“Memento Perpetuo!”

Her opponent’s body has fallen, Atsuko smiling eerily as she watched Sucy move her eyes frantically, body paralyzed from the previously used spell.

“Such a hindrance, aren’t you?

─ I-I’m going to─

─ Do what exactly? Bravado me to death?”

It wasn’t too long until Sucy’s eyes were closed shut.

“This would be entertaining…”

The body remained limp within Atsuko’s arms, as she tucked Sucy into the bed, brushing a few strands of hair away from her forehead and pressed her lips on her pale flesh. She smiled, pulling away and gazed at her handy work.

“ ** _To break every single one of you._** ”

* * *

_**"Now, proceed to step three."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spell, "Memento Perpetuo" comes from @.tititenis' work, Little Witch Academia: Magic's Revenge  
> [ http://archiveofourown.org/works/11365719/chapters/25550064 ]
> 
> Go read it, it's a well-written work, compared to mine, haha.


	5. Lights Out [II]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ─ Lights Out [Part II]
> 
> ❝ Beware, the deeper you go, the darker it gets. ❞

**_ ─ Chapter III ─ _ **

"Hello, Lotte. Welcome back."

Says Akko from the inside, one of her eyes peering through the crack of the door.

"I'm sorry that the place is a mess. The lights got busted out in mistake."

A wince in the end of the sentence, the door fully opened with a loud creaking noise, causing Lotte to cringe.

There stood Akko half-submerged in the darkness, limping as she leaned on her right leg, a hand on her chest as heavy breathes escaped. Akko stared at Lotte with a weary expression, obviously tired and roughed up from whatever she was doing previously.

"...What happened?"

She grunted, eyebrows furrowing as she motioned Lotte to come in; who obliged hesitantly, the door closing shut behind her back, trapping her in the darkness with Akko.

"Watch your step, there's glass everywhere."

Lotte was thankful to the spirits within the room; all shrunken and hiding behind objects they could find, the light they're emitting were dim but it helped Lotte adjust to the pitch black room. She sensed the fear coming from her fae friends, and that the lack of Sucy's dark presence as well.

"Ow!

─ What did I just told you?"

Lotte tripped over something, larger than a book, it was a fallen chair.

"Our little quarrel broke out into a big fight. No winners are announced in this one."

With Akko's back turned to her, Lotte couldn't read the brunette's expression. She squinted her eyes at the large lump on Sucy's bed, then the large crack on the wall in opposite to Sucy's bed. She grimaced, returning her attention to Akko.

"If you want more information, go check on Sucy. I can't just do all the talking here."

And so, she did. Looming over Sucy's bed to see her scrunched up face. A face that screams pain, few noises escaping her lips as she stirred slightly. Erratic breaths came from Sucy as her head continued to shake against her pillow, whispering _"Stop, stop stop, it hurts, please stop_ " over and over again. Her pleas grew louder and louder, then quiet once again, pale hands gripping the sheets underneath her comforter.

"She's currently in a dream-like state. A coma. A coma where all of her dark past unfolds in front of her eyes once again, over and over, feeling every tinge of pain as her memories enact the same pain she experienced before. It won't stop until the caster allows her to wake up from the horrible movie she's watching."

Akko's nails dug onto Lotte's shoulders, one of her hands sliding down her sides until it reaches her sash, quickly snatching the wand away before the Finn could even react.

"Do you see how much pain she's in? How her face is so scrunched up? How she moves her body in an attempt to fight back?"

Her hot breath reaches Lotte's ears, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Do you hear how she begs it all to stop? How pitiful she sounds when she begs?"

She breathed heavily against her ears, her chest pressing against Lotte's back.

"...Look closer, see the suffering she faces. Doesn't that look so amusing?"

Lotte was then pushed to the ground, gladly saving her face and glasses from the floor as she felt the weight of the perpetrator on her; who then flipped the Finn on her back and straddled her hips, hands wrapped around her throat. Lotte clawed the hands of her attacker, struggling to breath as she squirmed beneath her, her pleas falling deaf on Akko's ears as a sickening smile formed on her face.  ** _The same during the frog dissection..._**

"S-Stop... Stop... Please─"

She choked out a few sobs, her vision blurring thanks to her own tears. She could see the black spots, as the world darkens slowly, the smile on Atsuko's face not faltering.

"...Alright, since you asked so nicely."

Her grip loosened, letting the air rush back to Lotte's lungs; coughing loudly as she gently rubbed her bruised throat, looking at Akko with terror. Her mind racing,  ** _why is she doing this?_**  she asks, tears pricking her eyelids again. She was confused, scared, and was helpless before her newly-found tormentor, or even worse,  ** _murderer_**. She doesn't want to die too early, neither does she want Sucy to die nor suffer continuously from her repeating past.

"I don't want you dead, Lotte. Never."

Says the witch, cupping the Finn's cheek and planting a kiss on her nose.

"I need you here along with Sucy, I need you both... I just can't let you run around wildly like some animals. Surely not after this."

Then on her a quick peck on her lips, heretofore she pushed Lotte back on the floor. Her eyes gleaming bright red, as her hands neared Lotte's neck once again, sticking a strip of paper on her neck and pulling back. She was nearly done. All she need now is to shut her up.

"Now go to sleep, you must be tired."

Lotte never even got the chance to ask what was going on, her eyes simply closed shut, the wand in Ak─ ** _Atsuko's_**  hand falling on the other witch's chest.

"Two hindrances are down. I get to toy with one whilst the other is out. Boy, this is surely exciting..."

With a laugh, she drags Lotte to the bottom bunk of their shared bed, too tired to climb up the ladder and dump her in her own bed. The brunette crawls in, joining in the rest of her teammates'  ** _"slumber"_**.

* * *

**_"Check."_ **


End file.
